Seeking Vienna
by CupofHotCocoa
Summary: With the brewing war coming to its climax, the town of Port Royal is rendered unsafe for the governor's daughter, Elizabeth Swann. Jack Sparrow saves Elizabeth's life just in time, and takes her to where he knows he can protect her. But as the bond between the two voyagers grows more pronounce than friendship, Elizabeth begins to question where her heart truly belongs.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** **: I do not own any of these characters, all of which are respectfully of Disney's** _ **Pirates of the Caribbean.**_

 **Also, please note that I do not intend this story to be historically accurate.**

 **Now let's just get to the story, shall we? Enjoy!**

* * *

"Suddenly she realized that what she was regretting was not the lost past, but the lost future." - F. Scott Fitzgerald

 **Preface**

My heart no longer belongs to this God forsaken land I once called home. I am instead damned to where my entire being gravitates towards, of which nothing this island can offer. Therefore, I am willing to give up everything- my status, my home, my entire life. Including those who I thought I loved, but I think better of that now. Love is the winner of all, they claim. Love- something that is too extraordinary to dare be mediocre. For the sake of him and I, I summoned mighty havoc; to reach the realm above that will pull me into its gentle waves. Thus I sail towards all my soul has ever seethed with desire for; the ocean spray kissing my cheeks, and his hands steadying me at the curve of my hips. _This,_ I think, _is what I am alive for._

Chapter One

He's Gone

It was like he slipped from the outstretch of my fingers. I resented them from taking him away from home. . . away from me. I cried, for I thought I understood love. My heart was broken, ripped in two by the ways of this world. My chest felt as if it were being pressed against my lungs and throat, and for months I felt like I could not catch my breath.

" _I promise I will return to you, Elizabeth."_

I sauntered along the clear glaze of water that caressed the soft sand, waiting. Searching. My eyes skimmed along the water just below the dusk's pink and orange sky, desperate for a clue. Perhaps a navy boat returning from sea, a lantern's light, a descending of God. Anything.

" _I believe you, Will."_

I shutted my eyes tightly, hoping to blink away the haunted memory. I vividly remember my own teardrops staining the off-white of his shirt, and the sound of my voice on edge of cracking. That was the night before he was taken away for a while. Or possibly forever. I could not tell, there were no signs of his return. The tears, the shaky voices, two whirling minds- those were the last intimate moments we spent together before he went away.

I can perfectly recount the lingering image of my husband to be, aboarding the rickety carriage led by the sturdiness of steed. Through a blurry vision I watched as he hustled in, placing himself amongst the other recruits of all kinds- rail thin and pale, heavily built and strong. I thought about the raw dread these men must have felt upon going to war. I tried to imagine the claustrophobic feeling of being pulled towards a wall at full speed, a destined fate with no indication of escape. Their wives cried as they were dragged away. The air was swollen with agonizing wails and the preaching of names. One hundred and one individual teardrops splashed as they slowly fell unto the dirt at their feet. And all I could do was helplessly watch Will, as if he were a fallen leaf carrying along to the gust of the wind.

Every second I waited felt like another chance I was giving him- to miraculously appear out in front of me. My persistence was childish- that maybe if I believed hard enough, my reverie of a fairytale might just come true. But my life was not a fantasy, and time ceased to heed to my wait. Therefore when dusk morphed into night, I turned to tread all the way home with no avail. The rush of the crashing waves became a faint roar as I left the ocean behind me.

"Your supper is cold." Estrella was standing in the main hall as soon as I walked through the door, anxiety was plastered onto her face.

I hesitated before I spoke. "My apologies, madame. I was just out."

"Just out?" Estrella clicked her tongue and made her way into the kitchen, I followed. "You mustn't continue this kind of behavior, Ms. Swann. It is not good, your father would certainly disapprove." She began washing the dishes in a hurried manner.

 _Father is not home either_ , I thought.

I held my tongue, twiddling my thumbs at my lap. "I did not mean for your concern, Estrella. I simply just-"

Estrella's sudden rigidness in her back and shoulders silenced me. She breathed in deeply, as if gathering her entire composure. "I understand your predicament, miss." She spoke in a low whisper. "But you are not the only one going through this. You cannot go about causing everyone else to be worried _sick_ about you."

My heart sank to the pit of my stomach. I had a certain understanding for Estrella's upsetedness, for most days I walked as if in a far-off reverie, spending my days wandering endlessly towards any direction at the shore. I consumed less than a bird would, and slept four hours a night at most. And the physical results, I daresay, were shocking. The townsfolk avoided my path; never greeting me in the street for my state of mind proved me mad. I never took account for it, however Estrella's prevailing concern always snapped me back into reality. And the utmost feeling I was left with was shame.

She turned her head, and I stood as Estrella's eyes ran up and down my figure, her eyes full of tears and anger. For as long as I could remember has she been my loyal caretaker, and over time had developed a habitual mother instinct and tenderness, albeit she had no children of her own, all except for me. However, with fright, she examined me as if I were some poor, broken animal standing helplessly in her kitchen. "Just look at you," she hissed. Her pitying eyes slowly crept up to mine. "You need to stop this."

I stepped aside as the housekeeper rushed past me. I followed her out of the kitchen, and made my way towards my bedroom without supper.

I sat before my mirror, running a bristled brush through the tendrils of my hair as I stared into the eyes of an unrecognizable woman before me. I observed her face, of whose skin was sickly pale, shadows darkening her cheeks, and the red rings that rung around her eyes were more prominent than the day before.

Every night I thought about writing another letter, another written sequence filled with lost hope and love. However I grew tired of the sickening disappointment when I received no returning letter.

* * *

An alarming sound disturbed my slumber. Heart racing, I slipped out from under my covers, listening attentively for any further noise. I crept out of my door, and lightly placed one foot in front of the other until I reached the balcony into the main hall. I peered over the railing, and after seeing that no one was there, I slowly made my way down the staircase.

"Estrella?" I whispered, halfway down the staircase. No one responded.

A cool draft caught my attention, and I turned to see the front door left slightly ajar. My heart picked up pace as I quietly closed it, immediately convinced that someone has broken in. Panic further boiled my insides as I suddenly heard the sound of heavy boots walking along the wooden floors in the dining room. I looked around while quickly rummaging through a compartment's drawer, pulling out a fine-cut blade.

Holding my breath, I tiptoed into the living room and pressed myself against the wall out of sight. Not seconds later did they walk into the main hall after me. I held the blade between the palms of my two sweaty hands- chest beating, head pounding, ears roaring to the sound of my rushing blood. I listened as the leather boots slowly paced along the floorboards. I picked up the pattern of their waltz, and realized there was another accompanying pair- both synchronizing to the same beat: _one and two and one and two._ They were quick, sturdy, both looking for the same thing. I heard them rummaging through drawers, and slamming cabinet doors shut- taking things that did not belong to them.

"The governor's mansion, aye?" One of them spoke.

"Indeed. Search the upstairs, I heard he has a daughter." Responded a thick, oily voice. They both exchanged a long moment of silence before they broke out into wicked chuckles.

"Aye, sir." The other agreed, followed by the retreating of boots up the staircase. The other walked into the dining room across the hall.

After the one had gone, I peered around the corner and saw my first sight of one of the intruders. He wore a proper soldier's uniform- made of blue, itchy starch that seemed to constrict his entire body. A bayonet was held across his front. I immediately assumed he was apart of the enemy's army. And why he stood in the heart of my house, I could not guess.

 _Run for the door._ Will's words harshly whispered through my ears. I quickly glanced across the hall, seeing that the soldier was distracted by the silverware placed around the dining table. I tightened my grip on the blade, and counted down in my head. _Three. . . Two. . . One._ The world spun around me as I sprinted for the door. The distance seemed to elongate as I ran to it. Adrenaline poisoned my blood- burning, pulsing, hollering at me to run faster.

"You there!" The man's shout seemed to have surpass my hearing. It was fight or flight. And so I willed my legs to move faster with long, quick strides. My heart thumped loudly, painfully against my bosom that I could have sworn it would tear open.

 _Bang!_ The noise penetrated through the air into my right shoulder. Vibrating, burning, soaking in the wetness of my blood. I fell to the earth, dropping the blade onto the ground. I quickly scrambled back onto my feet, simultaneously grabbing the knife. However I was not quick enough, for my pursuer tightly grabbed me by the back of the neck. Yet without a second's thought of hesitation, I quickly turned to impale the man with the blade; piercing into whatever I blindly aimed for that was followed by a low, tight groan. It was his torso, and within an instant I felt his firm grip loosen around my neck. I did not spare a moment to watch him fall to the ground, and instead turned the other way to stumble into a run, pushing through the ache that pained my shoulder.

Before long, they halted me in my path as they streamed from the surrounding valleys. About five or six navy blue clouds encircled around me, and all what I was assuming were bayonets readily pointed at me. I helplessly aimed my single blade towards each and every one of them

"I would stop running, if I were you Ms. Swann." One of them spoke.

It took me a few moments to register his fuzzy, far-off sounding words. Fear and panic resonated through my blood nonetheless. "How. . . how could you possibly know my name?" I could hardly understand what words my mouth was conveying, I could only make out the misty shapes of blue ghosts jostling to their chuckles.

Then there was a parade of bullets piercing through the air.

" _Hold fire!"_ Someone yelled as the air reverberated to the loud, piercing sound of guns going off.

The bleary clouds of soldiers fell to the ground, and I plummeted with them.

It felt like a long time before any words were spoken.

" _Elizabeth?"_

I slowly opened my eyes, and could articulate whom it was who leaned down before me.

 _Jack._

 **Thank you for reading! Please don't hesitate to review! Any constructive criticism or feedback is greatly appreciated, thank you in advance! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"In the wee small hours of the morning, that's the time you miss her most of all." - Frank Sinatra

Chapter Two

Safe Haven

Jack ambled over to the railing of the boat, dazing off into the boundless depths of the black waters. He stood in mysterious silence as he merely observed the moon's reflection upon the reef's surface. His face crinkled as he furrowed his brow in contemplation, and agitatedly ran a hand over his beard.

"She's asleep now, captain."

Jack's sigh of relief was lost in the tousling of sails against the wind. He bowed his head as he digested the news conveyed from Gibb's thin, creased lips. He obtained a silent composure for a few moments longer, cleared his throat, and spoke. "Very well." So simple these clipped words; a deceitful collection of unequivocal plain-spokenness. And yet, something much deeper strung at the strings of Jack's blatant pirate heart; a tenderness ever so underlying his straightforwardness. This was a subconscious feeling that had always existed inside towards Elizabeth. Affection was not the word, or so he thought, but rather an insurmountable tenderness that plagued over who he was in the effort to be. And his selfless act to save Elizabeth was nothing of warmth than it was out of the simple opportunity to save a dear friend, or as far as the shipmates were concerned.

Gibbs curtly nodded his head, and turned to walk off deck.

"Thank you, Gibbs."

Gibbs paused mid-step; bewildered at the captain's courtesy. "She'll be alright, sir." He assured over his shoulder. With this, Gibbs turned on his heel once again, and walked to the shipmates' bunkers.

* * *

Jack stood at the doorway, gazing across the candlelit room which illuminated the face of Elizabeth. She slept peacefully upon the mattress, tucked underneath the satin dressing. He could not suppress a certain sadness that claimed his face. A glint shined at the corner of his eyes, as he watched. Wondering. She seemed so peaceful, yet just before she was moaning in agony as Gibbs tended to her bullet wound.

Eventually he pushed through his hesitation, and sauntered over to the bedside and took a seat next to the bed. He didn't say or do anything. He merely sat there, whilst listening to rhythmic pattern of her breathing. But as he observed her soft porcelain face, he was bewildered by the sick paleness that also strook it. Prevalent cheekbones prevailed from their place, dark, purple circles nested underneath her eyes. Her entire bodice took upon a frail, delicately thin composure- something that was so unlike the Elizabeth he'd seen before. That was long ago, he thought, the last time he saw her. And time had certainly changed her both emotionally and physically.

Jack held his chin in his hand, his brow creased in contemplation as he watched the sleeping lass. He was well aware of the recent draft and how that could have affected Elizabeth because of Will. However it never occurred to him how much the department of Will could have conflicted so much damage upon her. Did she really love him that much?

For whatever the cause, all Jack knew was that Elizabeth was safe where she was- aboard the Black Pearl. That's all he ever wanted for her anyways, to be safe. And for now, that was all he could offer her until the war was over and it was safe enough to return to Port Royal.

As time past, Jack eventually strolled back out onto deck. He returned to the ship's railing, watching the sun's outstretched rays reaching up from the horizon. The stars were still visible in the sky and the moon still casted it's fluorescent light. He gazed far off into the horizon's orange crescent of light, standing as still as a statue as he mused upon his thoughts unknown to the Universe.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This chapter was a wee bit short, but I hope you all enjoyed getting a lil' POV from Jack while Elizabeth is... well... incapacitated. Next chapter I'll be continuing Elizabeth's perspective.**

 **Please let me know what you lovely people think in the comments or PM me! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

"'He, is nothing but trouble.'

'Trouble, yes,' she nodded.

'But not nothing, not nothing.'" - Atticus

Chapter Three

The Sea

A sweet, tender breeze allured me out of a deep sleep. I unwillingly peeled open my heavy eyelids, which revealed before me an unfamiliar room. I winced from the pain penetrating throughout my shoulder, realizing it was firmly wrapped up in bloody gauze. However, I found myself lying upon a platform bed, and I willed myself the struggle to sit up against the head of the bed to glance around the room. It was furnished with sophisticated reddish-brown timber cabinets and overflowing bookshelves running along each and every wall.

My heart raced in bewilderment and confusion. I hastily threw aside the sheets that enclosed me and scooched my way towards the edge of the bed. Throwing my legs over the side without ease, I attempted at standing. However, my body declared otherwise and as blood rushed from my head, I collapsed back onto the sheets with no avail other than a light head.

I exhaled an exasperated breath, staring up at the wooden ceiling as I tried to recollect what happened in the result of this.

"And so she is finally awake."

I turned my head to the all-too familiar voice. And there he stood; Jack casually leaning against the doorframe with arms cooly crossed against his chest. How long has he been standing there?

"Jack." My throat croaked, slightly relieved. "W-what am I doing here?" My ultimate guess was that if Jack was involved, it was very well possible that I was aboard the Black Pearl.

A smirk played upon his lips as he slowly crossed his way to the side of the bed and took a seat in the residing chair. "First off, I believe the more important question is how are you feeling?"

I swallowed hard, for I was not feeling very well at all. My head and shoulder throbbed with a nearly unbearable ache, my throat and mouth were parch to dryness, and standing proved itself to be utterly impossible. Thus the bottom line was, I was feeling bloody awful.

"I'm quite alright actually, thank you." I nearly winced at the sound of my hoarse voice, which may have convinced Jack otherwise. "Now can you please explain to me what the bloody hell happened?"

His face melted into a deeply concerned frown. "Of course," He muttered as he looked down. "Could I, uh. . . retrieve you of anything?"

Water. I was in desperate need for water. "No thank you, Jack." I asserted. "I just need to know what happened."

A sly smirk crossed his lips again. "Darling, I would know that if there is anything more dishonest than a pirate, it is a woman who wants something but won't admit to it." His eyes met mine with a clever glimmer flickering at the corner of his eye.

I rolled my eyes in frustration. "Jack!"

"Alright, alright." He exclaimed in unprotesting submission.

* * *

It all suddenly pieced together, my memory; the soldiers who broke into my home, the gunshot wound, my rescuer who was Jack. And Will. Always, always Will. I fought to believe it, but I reluctantly submitted to the undying truth that was invading my entire life. For my hometown, filled with everything I ever knew, was under a belligerent raid of soldiers from the opposing army. Fires, remorseless murder, abrasive theft. Jack tried to explain to me how he suspected they were from a nearby camp, and they were slowly invading the nearby towns for food and weaponry resources. The quiet townsfolk and everyone I ever knew. . . They were undoubtedly in trouble.

"You have to take me back!" I cried out in despair, for I could not bring myself to stay away from the ones that I loved. The ones who needed my help. Here I am rendered safe while the danger exceeding my town was vanquishing upon the people I loved and cared for. The mere thought of it made me sick to the deep pit of my stomach.

"Elizabeth," He soothed, reaching for my hand.

"No!" I pushed him away, rage boiling my blood. "I demand you to bring me back to Port Royal! I- I can't stay here!"

"Elizabeth, please believe me when I say it is not safe. Especially not for you, as you are the governor's daughter. They'd incarcerate you as a prisoner of war." He stood, fervently flailing his arms every which way in his habitual demeanor.

"You don't know that!" I shouted, not wanting to listen to him. Nonetheless, a slight part of me knew this was true.

"Oh, but I do! If those men had caught you, they would've taken you to God knows where. You'd be torchered, starved of food and water, left out in unreasonable weather." He began pacing the floor, rubbing his hand against his forehead. He released a sigh of defeat, and dropped his hand to his side. "And I cannot let that happen to you." His defiant voice turned into an aggrieved one.

A tense silence quickly overcame the room, and I was left dumbfounded as I stared up into his face as his eyes vacantly wandered along the floor.

"Jack. . ." His name barely left my lips above a whisper.

He shook his head, and brusquely turned round and rushed through the double doors, allowing a cold breeze to cool the heated room. All I could do was watch after him, disheartened and torn.

I sighed as I leaned back against the bed, finding myself staring up at the ceiling once again. For what I wish was an unbounded indigo sky blanketed over with twinkling stars, was a ceiling made of worn out planks of wood, damp and dripping with drops of salt water. My chest ached with an overwhelming feeling of loneliness and despair. A feeling that is tersely indescribable.

A single tear caressed down my cheek as I stared off, wanting nothing more than for this to be an incredibly realistic nightmare.

* * *

I couldn't bring myself to sleep; I spent hours tossing and turning, trying to catch a wink of rest. However, hundreds of racing thoughts kept me from it, rendering it impossible. I sat up, looking around the dark room. The ship creaked and groaned under its own weight, swaying as it finessed along the water as if it glided on ice.

A sudden feeling of claustrophobia welled up inside of me, and so I decided to attempt at getting out of bed again. This time I merely wobbled under the dizziness and the weakness in my legs, but never did I fall. I swayed unsteadily across the room to where the heavy double doors were.

I stepped outside, kindly welcomed by an inviting cool, fresh seabreeze. My insides enlightened to the sense and feeling of the ocean's luscious evening air kissing my face and filling my lungs with sweet resonance. However, the rocking of the ship offered little help to my unsteady legs, and so I grabbed hold of the railing by the stairs outside.

Suddenly, a slight movement caught my eye. I looked to the side and saw Jack's silhouette leaning up against the railing of ship across from where I was. He was still, silent- as if he were merely apart of the ship. I hesitated, then clumsily walked over to his side.

I took my place next to him and looked out in the sea. The waves were calm and dark, gently lapping against the sides of the ship. As the ship clashed with a small waves, a mist of seaspray delicately caressed the flesh of my skin as Jack and I exchanged nothing but silence.

"The sea has her own certainty to it," Jack spoke with a drawling voice, breaking the vast silence. "If you listen closely, you can hear her sing this rhythmic melancholy that sways you into her dreaminess. She's like this walking poem- forging to her own symphony unmatched to any other part of nature."

I stood in silent awestruck, lost for words that could possibly match to his. I proceeded to look out, specifically to were the ocean met the sky in the horizon and the blinking stars were just hovering over the water.

"Do you hear it?" He sounded light-hearted, detached- as if he weren't actually speaking to me.

"I do." Was all the piteous words I could muster.

Then it was as if he were snapped back into reality, and the light drained from his face without a lingering second to spare. He looked down at me, his face plastered with a peculiar expression that revealed a mixture of wonder and distraught.

"Jack?"

His blackened eyes raced with a thousand unseeable thoughts. "Elizabeth. . ." He whispered with a weary bleakness, followed by a silence vacant of word or sound. "I promise you all the adventures in the world. . . if you would just let me."

I understood what he meant by this. I gazed up into his deep, unknowing eyes, neither one of us looking away in farouche. Our eyes were infallibly locked, and as I gazed, all I could see was this sincere old friend relentless in the idea of adventure and the sea. And for the moments I was lost in his stare, I forgot about the war, home, and Will. I forgot about the pain that settled itself fixedly in the pit of my heart; the center of my being. For a moment. . . I felt vehemently alive, irrevocably wound up in this idea of rousing adventure that could be stirring itself above the horizon.

I opened my mouth with hesitation, searching his dark eyes. "I'll let you." I whispered.

Jack's eyes twinkled at my response, beaming with pleasure. "What an honor this will be then, my dear Elizabeth."

A smile gleamed upon my cheeks. "And what a pleasure it would be, captain." I playfully nudged his side, a feeling of jubilant liveliness and excitement filled my chest. "So where shall the winds take us?"

He smirked, and turned his eyes towards the endless waters ahead of him. "To Tortuga."

My heart fluttered with exhilaration, for it's been a fairly long time since I've been to the inexhaustible realm of Tortuga.

A few minutes of silence past by us, and though my elated heart felt as if it were ready to burst through my chest, I felt an overwhelming shadow of fatigue fog over my body. However I felt unwilling to leave Jack's side, for his presence expressed such a solace energy that I was in terrible need in for the longest of time.

"Jack. . .?"

"Hmm?"

I awkwardly wrung my hands together, swallowing back my pride. "Would it be possible if you could, uh. . ." I bit my lip in hesitation. "Would it be possible if you could. . . accompany me, tonight? In bed?"

Jack quickly looked at me with a surprised, wide-eyed look on his face. Heat immediately flushed my cheeks at my realization of what meaning those words may have conveyed.

"Not like that! I meant. . . I just can't sleep." I admitted sheepishly, eyes flickering to the floor.

Jack nervously chuckled and nodded his head understandingly. "Oh, right. . . Well, of course." His body suddenly appeared flustered in rigidness.

The two of us walked back into the captain's quarters. He propped himself up against the back of the bed, and I awkwardly climbed in after him, laying up against him and resting my head on his shoulder. Comfortable, I steadily inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and his distinct scent of sweet rum and sea breeze filled my nostrils. I closed my eyes.

Jack's hand tenderly rubbed up and down my arm in a rhythmic, continuous motion that drew my closer to a dreary drift of sleep.

A smile played upon my lips as I felt the warmth of Jack's skin seep into my body, while listening to that sing-song tale of the sea humming to her symphony.

* * *

 **Reviews? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Its been a while, but I got the fourth chapter up! I hope you enjoy, to whomever may actually be reading this (hah.) Enjoy fellow readers!

* * *

"Show me a hero and I will write you a tragedy." -F. Scott Fitzgerald

Chapter Four

The Faithful Bride

Loud, boisterous music resonated throughout the tavern. Pirates, thieves, sailors- men and women- moved with lively leaps and prances. Furious playing of beat-up strings and guitars conducted the dancers' feet, filling the air with a jubilant energy.

I danced shamelessly; drunken and careless. I moved along to the sway of the crowd. We twirled, clapped, and jumped with oversized smiles plastered upon our faces. It felt as if I wasn't even on earth; that I was in a hidden and far-off place undiscovered by the map. Constant twirling, clapping, jumping, and smiling. It was as if I was laughing in the face of reality for I, Elizabeth Swann, truly felt invincible. The fear and troublesome I felt before had dissipated away in thin air. Not even the most conquering feelings of doubt intruded my mind.

The evening whirled along, and once the crowd and the dancing rendered all too exhausting, I made my way, sweaty and panting, towards an unoccupied table off to the side of the tavern. I sat down, instantly relieved to be off my feet. My heart was beating; blood pulsing rapidly as lingering adrenaline electrified my veins. I wiped the sweat from my forehead, and observed for the first time the wild, intoxicated crowd that still roared as the night proceeded. I grinned. Things were being thrown, people were swinging from the chandeliers, and tripping over their own feet. The air was dense with the scent of liquors, sweat, and unhygienic beings. One could become drunk by simply breathing in the tavern's odors. I wrinkled my nose, remotely unappealed, and tilted my head back for a swig from my cup.

My eyes skimmed through rambunctious crowd, trying to locate Jack who was probably smoldering some other lady with his woeful wonders of prose. I rolled my eyes. _Typical._

"Why hello there, pretty lady."

Startled, I looked up to source of the slurred words, and before me stood a tall, attractive young man. He was dashingly dressed in handsome attire; a black, long coat topped with a wide brimmed hat over his dark hair. His steely, strikingly blue eyes menacingly stared down into mine with a smirk charming his defined facial features.

"Do I know you?'' I answered, swallowing the nervous lump that swelled within my throat.

The man chuckled and took the seat across from me. "Perhaps not. I've never seen such a lovely face before, especially here in Tortuga."

I felt my body go tense with uneasiness. I abruptly devoted my attention to my empty glass, not wanting to maintain eye contact with him.

He must have sensed my unease, for he stumbled to gain my comfort. "My apologies, madame, I should have properly introduced myself. Here, I'll start over. The name's Charles O'Malley." He reached out a greeting hand before me.

"Elizabeth Swann." I responded tersely, reaching out my hand in return. To my surprise, he took it and planted a soft kiss upon my knuckles. His tender lips felt ice cold upon my hand, sending a severe chill down my spine.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Swann." He said as he flashed a white, toothy grin.

I returned a meek smile, and settled back further into my chair, hoping to gain a few more centimeters away from the man. He seemed oblivious of my efforts.

"So tell me," he spoke as he lounged back. "What business does a lovely lady like yourself have to do in a nasty place like Tortuga?"

"For the life of it." I spoke concisely. "My own was basically taken away by the war."

Charles's eyebrows raised with interest, admiration glittering within his eyes. "Is that so," He spoke in an interested, drawling voice. "Where are you from?"

I nonchalantly swirled the ice in my glass, pursing my lips in annoyance at the man's presence. "That doesn't matter." I said bluntly, turning my attention back towards the crowd, agitatedly looking for Jack. An overshadowing feeling of fear and worry was creeping into my mind, and I wanted nothing more than to have Jack by my side in the moment.

"If you'll excuse," I abruptly stood up, and picking up my skirts I weaved myself through the crowds towards the front doors, hoping to get away from the stranger.

I heard the man quickly push back his chair. "Wait!"

I looked back and saw him pursuing after me, however, to my luck, he was barricaded by the ever-growing sea of people. I heightened my pace, and swiftly made my way towards the front wooden doors.

The night air was cool against my cheek, with the moon and stars glowing proudly in the dark plume of sky. I hastily turned down the alley of which Jack and I came from, hoping to settle back in the safety of the Black Pearl until Jack returns from the tavern.

Suddenly, something strong and stone-cold grabbed my wrist from behind. "Sweetheart," it drawled.

I quickly turned on my heel, and came face to face with my unfriendly dark-haired, blue eyed encounter from before. Charles O'Malley. "Was it something I said?" He spoke, his breath was fogged with the stench of rum.

"You spiteful rat," I clenched my teeth, yanking my wrist from his grasp. His strength was far from what mine could muster against. "Let go of me!"

"Why would I want to do that?" He said, a grin smearing across his face as he tightened his grip. "You are such a pretty lady. . . and I have a way with pretty ladies."

I spat in his face in disgust, but he kept a measured composure with an unyielding hold of my wrist. A menacing look came over him, and I felt his large hand seizing around my chin as it wrenched my head towards his face. He slowly inched closer into me. His foul breath stung my nose.

"You didn't think I'd let you get away so easily, did you?" He chuckled, staring unwaveringly into my eyes- lust, hunger, determination glimmered within his gaze. He looked as if he were a vexing wolf prowling upon his prey- of which being me.

I struggled to spit words, but not a sound escaped my mouth. Instead fear overcasted me as his hand felt like cold steel chained around my neck and chin, seemingly tightening as time slowly passed. How could I bring myself to fight against this overbearing creature as he towered over me? I continued to struggle against his hold.

Suddenly I felt his gelid hand reach over my bosom, and effortlessly teared off the front seam of my dress. I screamed as he dipped his mouth towards mine, his hand grasping at my breasts.

I tried with all my might to push him away, screaming and crying with mad and utter fear. My mind blurred as I turned away from his pervading mouth. He forced me against the cinder wall of a building, groping at my chest, his tongue burning with venom inside my mouth. It felt like ages I was lock within his unbending strength. I persisted in attempt to push him away, but all effort was to no avail. I nearly surrendered under his weight and strength, until I caught a glimpse of a dark figure creeping up behind him. Instantaneously, I felt his mass ease off of me. I stumbled backwards, heaving as my fingers fumbled to fix the open flap of my dress that revealed my corset. I looked up and saw Jack standing before Charles, sword threateningly pointed at his throat as he muttered words I could not hear beyond the rushing blood in my ears. From a distance I saw Charles' adam's apple rise and fall as he heavily gulped, and hesitantly nodded to Jack's words.

Jack withdrew his sword, and without hesitation threw a closed fist into Charles' jaw- knocking him cold and limp on the ground. He stared down at the unconscious man before him, laying powerless and impotent upon the desert dirt road. He quickly approached to where I was heaving against the wall, grasping at the open folds of my dress for dear life.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked, his deeply concerned eyes sailed over my quaking body.

"Jack," I choked with relief, falling into his broad chest. Salty tears stung at my eyes as my entire body trembled in freight.

"Here," he soothed, quickly shrugging off his brown leather coat and placing it protectively over my shoulders. "Let's hurry back to the ship. I am so sorry Elizabeth, this is all my fault. I should have known better- I should have never left your side."

His voice was filled with anger and disgust. Then he turned to look back at me with severe eyes. "Are you sure you're alright?"

I tersely nodded my head. "Yes." Tears were still streaming down my face, and my chest was quickly rising and falling to my rapid breathing. I suddenly became aware of my disclosed bosom, and tugged his coat tighter around me embarrassedly.

"We have no time to waste, God help us if anyone finds us next to an unconscious Captain O'Malley. Let's hurry along," he said as he placed a guiding hand on the small of my back. We made our way down the dark alleys dimly lit by the glowing street lamps.

Time passed with unspoken words when I began to wonder what thoughts were travelling through Jack's mind. His face wore a blank expression, with his lips pulled into a thin, straight line. However, his hand placed at the small of my back gave away the tense, rigidness of his entire body. Suddenly the image of Charles O'Malley's large body lying helplessly on the ground circled through my mind.

"You didn't kill him." I whispered, my voice still trembling.

"No," answered Jack. "And as much as I want to, it would be too risky to kill a man with so many hostile allies. Stabbing his heart would have put you and I in more trouble than we need to mind in. Have no worry, darling, for I won't allow anyone to lay a finger upon you."

His words left me more shocked than comforted. For Jack had never truly viewed me as a delicate thing who needed protection. I felt he had always believed that I was capable of looking after myself- that I was strong both physically and mentally. And surely that hadn't quite changed, had it? Perhaps it did. Afterall, I was thinner than I once was, and the constant worrying for Will has left me in a slight daze since he left. The string of events from the last few months of my life were utterly devastating, heartbreaking, and absolute peril. I am sure that is enough to change a person. But did Jack genuinely view me differently, as in being weak? The thought was upsetting.

We continued to walk through the allies that were dimly lit by the dying glow of street lamps. It was not long before the relieving sight of the Black Pearl rocking side to side upon the gentle waves came into vicinity. Instantly, the strangest and utmost feeling of safety came over me. I could not fathom together why, but the sight of the Black Pearl swaying upon the water had a certain and almost promising security to it; a homish haven of which I was in such desperate need for.

A flutter flared within my chest as we neared the dock. And for the second time that night, I felt invincible.

* * *

 **Reviews? ;)**


End file.
